Your the one Taylor
by sidster52
Summary: Riley and Taylor have been best friends since middle school. Now they are in college Taylor was thinking of marrying his girlfriend. But Riley didn't like that. You have to read to know what happen next.


Where walking down to college and Taylor had this Idea by going to asks his girlfriend to marry him.

"Taylor I think that's not a good idea." I told him.

"Why?" He asks.

"Well we just left high school and off to college. I think that you should just stick with school right now."

"But I got the ring and everything is ready for me to asks."

"Ok Taylor I still think that it's a bad idea, and believe Riley I don't trust her."

Taylor look at me and stop walking. I turn around to tell him the truth. But I am not going to tell him the truth that I had a crush on him since we were in middle school. He was the only friend that I had my whole life. But when high school he had his eyes on this girl name is Katherine, I know. She is blonde. I didn't like blonde people because they were always mean to me. When Katherine started dating she always tells him that he needs to stop hanging out with me because I will soon mess up there relationships.

"Why don't you trust her?"he asks.

"You know the answer and I have been your friend more that you knew her. You told me that you will trust me when I met Taylor and I have been and you think I'm lying because Katherine is lying things about me. I trust you about some of the guys I dated during high school. Some of the guys that you like and some you didn't have a good feeling about them and I have trust you. But your not trusting me right now. To me I think she is dating you because of your looks."

"Don't be ridiculous Riley ."

"I'm not being ridiculous Tay." I walk away from him. I hear him running to me.

"Riley , Riley I'm sorry." he tried to grab my wrist. I felt his hand touching my wrist but I was to quick from him. I turn around.

"Look I am just mad at you and her. Because I don't know you are trusting me. I need to breath and I will talk to you later." I turn around and there was Katherine. I look at her for a split second and I keep on walking. But I heard girl Katherine saying this.

"Are you still friends with that girl? I told you to stop hanging out with her." She smile and gave him a huge wet kiss on his cheek. But I can feel that he is watching me.

"You look beautiful today sweetie." She told him.

Here's the worst part about my day now. Half of my class is with Taylor and the other half is with her. When I had class with Taylor , I just look at the whiteboard or the teacher. My phone was ringing off the hook from all the text messages that Taylor is giving me.

"I'm sorry, please talk to me."

"The teacher is being boring." he's trying to make me laugh. I work like a second then I didn't smile.

"I love you both but I am with you. I don't know who to trust."

I had to replied back but I am still mad at him. I read them but I didn't answer back to them. When class was over Taylor tried to stop me so he could talk to me. But I was the first one out of the door. My next class was with Katherine. Good thing that we don't sit together and talk either. That class was fast. When I left I was Taylor waiting at the door. Was he waiting for me so he can say sorry again or waiting for her. I didn't care at all. I had one more class and then I will go back to my apartment and stay in my room till Taylor comes home. Yeah we are sharing an apartment because it was easy for both of us. When I walk out of the class room he was looking at his cell phone. Maybe we was looking if he though I text him. When I came out I heard.

"Hey sweetie !" really loud.

"Great !" I said in my head. But I don't have any class with them with me.

When school was over I walk back home. I needed a shower to clam myself. I don't know why I get these panic attacks when I think of Taylor. Like I'm a going to loss my best friend over a girl friend that might say yes and to be his wife. When I got out of the shower I put my robe on and stayed in the bathroom trying to clam down. Taylor is the only one that can help me out. He knows that to. I stayed in the bathroom and I put my sweats on and stayed in the bathroom. I think that's the only place I can think of that is quiet for me. When I heard the front door shut I knew that Taylor wants to talk to me.

"Riley ! I really want to talk to you."

I had my bedroom lock and my bathroom lock. Glad my bathroom is in my room. Taylor let me have it because he didn't need that much space like me. I heard Taylor knocking my door.

"Riley , I really need to talk to you. I want to get you not to be mad at me or Taylor. I hope your not sleeping because you know what night is it." He said.

"Yes!" I remember. It's Monday night football. Taylor and I favorite thing to do. Just us not anyone else. I said in my head. I grab my phone and I text him.

"I will come out if you do two things." I heard his phone going off and I heard a laugh. My phone ring. Taylor texts.

"Of corse what is it?"

"I am having a panic attack and I need you and I don't want to hear anything about her tonight." I text back. A second later I heard Taylor.

"Let me in so I can help you."

I got up from the bathroom floor and open the door to my bathroom to my room. When I open the door. Taylor pick me up from the ground and put me into this big hug. I started to cry. He is fine that I cry right in front of him.

"Riley , don't worry everything will fine."

"Will it?" I sob.

"Yes, you can hold on to me tonight."

I stop crying and he let me down so my feet can touch the ground. My face was still on his chest.

"Just breath Riley ."

I took big breath and hold it in and then I let it go. I lift my head and I wipe my eyes with my arm.

"Ok, I am ready for some football."

We were in the living room. I was really tired from the fight Taylor and I had this morning. Trying to avoid Taylor today. My panic attack. Now this football game was fun to watch. I had to tell him about the last text he gave me.

"I have been thinking"- Taylor cut me off

"Oh no, you been thinking."

"Funny, but yeah I was thinking about your last text about "I love you both but I am with you. I don't know who to trust."

"Yeah."

"I'm being selfish but I been there for you and I still will. But I want you to trust me or your heart. Because I know I might be the half of your heart."

"Ok Riley I will think about it."

I grab his hand and I fell asleep on his shoulder. I had a dream that I was running in a church and I kept on repeating one word.

"No, No, No !"

I was looking at two people and then it was faded into blackness. But I heard my alarm clock went off. I open my eyes and I felt something warm and someone holding my hand. Taylor was holding my hand and I can here his breath in and out by my ear. I didn't want to go to school. But then I remember that this is college. I have Tuesday off. So I went back to sleep. Then I woke up and I see Taylor face to face. Did I move in my sleep.

"Good afternoon Riley ."

I smiled. I remember that Taylor had this day off to.

"So what do you want to do today?" he ask

I look at him and wanted to say "I love you but the word I want to say didn't come out."

"Nothing."

"That's good. I just wanted it to be with you and I won't talk to Taylor today."

"Thank god." I said in my head.

So Taylor and I went out for lunch. I love that Taylor is going to spent time with me than her.

"So how is your lunch?" I ask

"It's good yours?"

"The same."

After that we went to the mall and just hang around there.

"Was it me or class yesterday took forever?" I asks.

"No it wasn't you, well you weren't talking to me so that's why it took forever." he smile.

We were walking home and Taylor spot my hand and wanted to hold it.

"Are you sure you want to do that." I ask.

"What I can't hold your hand?"

"Yeah I can but what if she sees it?"

"I don't care what she says, I am here to hang out with you. Not to talk about her and I don't know what to do."

I took his hand and we went home. When we got home I took another shower and I was playing Taylor and I favorite song. Creature Fear by Bon Iver. I was singing to the song but I was having a bad feeling about something. When I was done I heard the door.

"Taylor can you get that?" I shouted

I heard Taylor open the door.

"I can't believe that you will to this to me Taylor. Is she here ? I want to talk to her now !" a girl scream.

"Katherine you need to clam down and no I am not letting you talk talk to her." I hear him.

"No I am not going to clam down, I heard from one of my friends that works at the mall saw you two holding hands and having a great time. I told you for the million time that you need to stop hanging out with her."

"So, we were holding hands. We are best friends and you should know by now that I am going to hang out with her till she doesn't want to."

"But best friends don't hold hands, a boyfriend and girlfriend hold hands. A husband and wife hold hands. But best friend that are a boy and a girl can't hold hands when the boy has a girlfriend."

"Katherine you need to clam down." he repeat.

"I have one question and then I will leave."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Do you love me or her?" Then she left.

I heard Taylor slam the door. I got dress while I heard the whole thing and I went out of my room to see how Taylor was doing. When I got out of my room Taylor was on the couch watching Tv.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me I heard the whole thing."

Taylor look at me and turn the tv to mute.

"Look Taylor I told you that was a bad idea."

"Yeah you were right but I still want to talk to Taylor."

My heart wanted to leave my chest and go hit him. I wanted to know the answer to that question to.

"So do you love me or her." I asks.

"Again I love you both, but I love you as the best friend I will never had. Taylor is the one I love."

I can't believe that he is doing this to me. So I left the couch and I went to change to my work out clothes. When I left my room Taylor was gone. Maybe he went to bed or doing something else.

When I was done working out I come home and Taylor was sitting outside to look at the LA lights were really bright.

"Wow the lights are pretty tonight." I said.

Taylor looks behind me and he got up and went inside.

"Hey Riley , I need to talk to you."

I was scared of what he is going to say.

"Ok, what's up ?"

"I asks her."

"Ask her what ?"

"To marry me."

"What?"

"She said yes."

I wanted to just fall down and lay there forever. I felt Taylor had his hands on my shoulders.

"Breathe Riley ." He told me

I did and what he told me to do. I move away from him.

"Riley can we just talk about it."

"About what, that your marry a person that hates your best friend and wants us not to be friends! If this is true I want to you move out of here and I don't want to speak to you, hear you or even care about you. She's the one who is trying to end this friendships between us ."

"Riley , you taking this to hard."

"No I am not. I am telling you the truth about what I feel inside right now. Your making a huge mistake!" I walk into my room and I turn around. You have till tomorrow it get all of your this pack and leave." I slam the door and lock it." I heard his footsteps and he knock on my door.

"Riley , I'm listening to my heart and my heart told me to tell her. But if you want me to go then I will leave for you."

I didn't say anything. I was having a panic attack. I don't want him to go but he knows that he broke my heart and go with someone that doesn't love him for him. Like me.

"Riley , I know that your having a panic attack. Let me in and we can talk."

"Go away Taylor and I am doing fine." I lied.

Then I heard nothing I wanted to see what he was doing. But I sat in bed watch tv and cry the night threw. I hate her. Taylor was the only closet friend I had. But then I remember I had a friend that I havent talk to in like three weeks. Her name is Haley. She was like my twin. I will hang out with her when Taylor had a date. I was looking for my phone. I called Haley.

"Hey Riley ."

"Haley, when are you coming to school?"

"I start tomorrow. What happen ?"

" Taylor is marrying her and I told him to move out and I have no one to talk to."

"Ok, you want to talk tomorrow before school starts?"

"Yeah, thanks Haley."

So in the morning I got up and I was thinking if Taylor is still here. When I got ready I took a deep breath and I open my door and I saw Taylor on the couch sleeping. I didn't want to wake him up. I look in his room and he was all pack.

"I can't believe that he did it." I said in my head.

I didnt want to wake him up so I will get starbucks and met Haley before school. I got there on time and Haley was waiting for me. I walk up to Haley and gave her a hug.

"So what's going on?"

So I told Haley about the whole story.

"I love him, but I don't know what to say."

"Are you invited to the wedding."

"I bet not, she hates me and now he wont care that I wont be there."

So we had the same class together and I didn't see Taylor at any of my classes. Nor was Katherine. I asks Haley if she needs to stay she can live. So when Haley and I went to my apartment and I showed her around. When we came in Taylor was there and so was she was there to.

"Hey Haley." said Taylor.

"Hey Tay."

I havent look at the ring that Katherine got her ring. I look at her ring finger and it was huge.

"Are you done yet?" I ask Taylor.

"Just one more box." he said.

I need to talk to Taylor, I don't want to leave everything on a bad note.

"Can I talk to you ?" I ask

Taylor look at me and handed the box to her and pointed the backyard. Taylor and I walk together and I look over to find the hollywood sign.

"I don't want to end things on a bad note." I told him

"I still want to be friends it just that Taylor told me that you cant come to the wedding."

"I knew that I was going to happen because she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you."

"Yes she does."

"I hope that we can still talk."

"So whens the big day."

"We are not going to have a huge wedding so we choose Nov 20."

"Oh, I will be in Denver in Nov 25."

"That's cool"

So when we were done talking I help Haley get her things in the apartment. I cant believe that in 4 months Taylor is getting married. So when we were done moving her things we went out for dinner.

"You want you should do." Haley said.

" What?" I ask.

"I think that you should just talk to Taylor and asks her why she hates you."

"I don't know about that."

Later on time just flew by. I have now only see Taylor in class or we have time to have lunch together. Taylor has a two weeks left till his married. I wanted to have lunch with him before I have to get ready to leave.

"I can't believe that it's almost here." I told him.

"I know. Time has flew by. So how is Haley, I havent talk to her since she moved in with her."

"Yeah, shes good. She is going to Denver the same day I leave . Seeing her parents ."

"Taylor I need to tell you something?"

"What is it?"

I didn't want to say it I wanted to show him. I went over the table and I crash my lips to his. He didn't fought back his lips were moving with mine. His lips were warm and so was his hands. I felt his hands on the side of my face and he pull me away from him. I open my eyes and he had a worried face.

"What?" I ask

"I am getting married soon, I dont want this now."

" Taylor, I love you."

"I know that you do." then he laugh

I needed to laugh so we wont know that my feelings are crush now. I went back to my chair and I just wanted to eat and get out of here. I wish that I didnt do that but I felt something thing that I didn't felt that way when I kiss the other guys I dated. He's the one that I need in my life. But later on we got to talking about other stuff and I didnt talk about the kiss but I didn't.

So after we had lunch he told me that he was getting worried about. But I help him even tho I wanted to to change his mind. Maybe that kiss might help. I was thinking about what Haley that I should go up to her and asks her why she hates me. Also I wanted to leave him a hint that I am in love with him. So we went to my car and I need to asks him.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Can I ask Katherine why she hates me?"

"Ok, do you want to swing at our place right now and asks."

I didn't want to but I wanted to get it over with. So I just node my head and he told me where he park and fallowed to his house. It was big, oh well. When we park we went inside.

"Katherine where are you?" he asks.

"Kitchen." she said

Taylor and I walk in the kitchen and there she was and look at me an angry look. I look at Taylor and showed him that "Look at her" when Taylor look at her he rolled his eyes. "Now I want you two to talk and try to be nice. Ok Katherine." Taylor look at her and she didn't want to say anything. Taylor told me that I could sit on a bar stool and he will sit next to me. "Ok Riley , take it away." he told me with a smile.

I was glad that Taylor was sitting next to me but that he did say that Riley wanted to talk to you. He wanted us to get along. "Ok, Thanks Tay. I wanted to know why you hate me and want me and Taylor not to be friends anymore?"

She look over at Taylor. She didn't want to speak at all. Taylor took a deep breath.

"I don't want to say this when Taylor is here."

"Well you have to because I will tell him when we were done with this so just say it."

"I hate you because I think your prettier than me and I know that you love him more as a friend and so does Taylor himself. He told me that he loved me, I didn't know that we well get married because he love me more than you."

Taylor left to his seat and went over to Taylor and hug her.

"I told her that I loved her as a friend and I love you with my heart." He kiss her.

I didn't want to deal with this right now. My heart is now ran over by a truck and left there for dead on the middle of the road. I got up and I left.

"Riley , where are you going?" Taylor asks.

I kept on walking and tried to get in my car but Taylor block the door to my car.

"Where are you going?" he asks again

"I've should of not come. This was a bad idea." I tired to move him but he was to strong.

"What's going on?"

"It's you, yeah Katherine is telling the truth. I kiss you today ,yeah I am in love with you and I have been like that since middle school. I though that if I dated someone else maybe it will get you off my mind but it didn't. Now I would love to leave and maybe drink my life away.

"No Riley don't do that, here." He handed my a pice of paper. "I hope you can go and stop it." He step away from my car. "I want you to stop it, I just wanted you to get out of the house so I can give you this. Riley I love you more than a friend. I just want you to crash the wedding not me. Maybe that kiss help me something that will change my mind."

I couldn't believe that Taylor wants me to crash his own wedding. To be with me. I nodded my head so it will be easier on me. He smile and turn around and walk inside his house.

Today was the day that Taylor wants me to stop his own wedding. I had the whole apartment for awhile. So I was getting ready to ruin someone life and someone who love me for doing this for him. But then I heard my door knock I went and open and look who is at my fount door. It was Katherine. I wanted to hit the door right on her face but I will do that later.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here to tell you that you still cant go to the wedding."

"I know." I lied. "I should be there because I have know Taylor more than you."

"Whatever I hope you wont be there when I take him away from you." she smile

God, I want to punch her in the face right now but I will do that later. So I just look at her with my leave face.

"Well I have to go and get ready." She left and I went to my bedroom closet and got ready.

"I think I should wear this. Taylor loves this dress on me."

So I had everything ready and I drive to the wedding and I text Taylor.

"Hey I am here but hiding when dose it start?"

I wait for 20 minutes and he replayed back saying.

"It's starts in 10 minutes hurry."

So I got out of my car and I walk tores the church and look around to see if theres anyone.

"No one good." I said in my head.

I walk inside the church and I heard the music stop and they were looking at each other. Now I am having second thoughts about this. But I do love Taylor and I want to be with him for the rest of my life. Then I was thinking of our song Creature Fear. That help me alot. When I heard the priest said. "Is there anyone who thinks that these two should not get married." I look in the crack of the door and I saw Taylor look at the door. I had to do this. This is it the moment I have to to change our life together. I open the doors and I said out loud.

"No, no , no !" I said out loud. Everyone was looking at me. I look at Taylor and he was smiling. Then Katherine walk up to me and yelled at me.

"I told you not to come here and you ruined everything!"

"Well I change my mind and I wanted to crash the wedding to tell Taylor that he should be with me than you BITCH !"

Katherine got really mad and tired to punch me . But I duck and I punch her and I got her down to the ground pass out.

"Riley !" Taylor came to me.

"What? I had to." I said

Then he smile at me and put his hands on the side of my face and crash my lips to mine. "Thank you." he whisper. Then we left the church and went back to my place.

Taylor came with me to Thanksgiving. While we were eating we said what we were thankful for.

"I am thankful that I am in love with the right girl." Taylor said.

So later on for Christmas he gave me a pretty ring and get got married over the summer.

We were in Hawaii and sitting on the beach and looking at the sunset.

"I am glad that you pick me over her." i smile


End file.
